


Swirling Colours

by Anonfishgotanaccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Puns, Don’t read this it’s awful, F/M, Fluff, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, like actually, will add tags as the work progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfishgotanaccount/pseuds/Anonfishgotanaccount
Summary: Basically a Plance soulmate AU that no one asked for nor wanted.My first fanfic!(i’m bad at summaries)
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Swirling Colours

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter probably won’t make much sense and it was not beta read because we die like men. Anyway, enjoy! Or don’t, your choice! I 100% understand if you don’t because this is awful tbh

Pidge had sat stunned, mind reeling from what had happened just a moment before. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had sat in the Garrison cafeteria eating lunch. Lance and Hunk had been engaged in conversation, and Pidge mindlessly poking her lunch with a fork.

“Pidge?” Lance said, snapping the girl out of her thoughts, “What?” she almost snapped, “Dude, we’ve been trying to get your attention for 2 minutes now!” Lance said, louder than he cared to admit. A couple students had glanced their way, but turned back a moment later. Pidge hadn’t realized she had been lost in thought, “We were wondering if you maybe wanted to sneak out into town tonight?” Hunks words got quieter as he spoke, as if they were going to be caught in the cafeteria that was practically buzzing with noise, “Can’t,” Pidge responded curtly, not caring to come up with an excuse. “You do this every time!” Lance had snapped, which was highly unusual, “What? I just don’t have time to fool around with you guys. If you haven’t noticed we are literally the worst group in our class.” Pidge was already annoyed with the situation, just wishing to go back to her thoughts and figuring out how to save her brother and father. Lance stood abrubtly, “You know we can’t fix that if we don’t bond as a team! Maybe it would be best for all of us if you find another team.” Lance’s voice had dropped, and it was almost scary. Pidge’s brow furrowed, maybe it would be best? thoughts ran through her mind. it’s been hard trying to avoid them and try to find her family, maybe a more... laid back team? She only thought about it for a moment before her thoughts turned to anger. Lances palms pressed on the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white, “Maybe I will, Maybe if I do, I’ll actually be able to get stuff done and not have to worry about exactly how you are going to screw up next in the simulator.” Words spilled out of her mouth without her even realizing. It happened so suddenly, Lance’s hand shot from the table and- The loud smack drawing the attention of everyone around them. It took her a second to realize that Lance’s palm had started glowing, and people were staring at her face. She figured it was just a knee jerk reaction, that Lance hadn’t actually meant to smack her, but those thoughts hadn’t occurred to her at that moment. She shot up and ran out of the cafeteria. She had ran past students and faculty, she ended up in her dorm, unsure of how she got there. She tip-toed over to her mirror. Looking upon her reflection, her hair chopped short, glasses slightly askew on her face, and there, on her right cheek and across her lips, was an almost blinding bright swirling blue and green hand mark across her face, the skin around it turning a light purple. Tears stinging her eyes. Her mind was still rearing from what had caused Lance to do that.

It took Lance a second to realize what he had done. The moment he realized all he could see was Pidge running out of the cafeteria, her face glowing. What had caused him to do it? He had no idea, he had never acted like this before, he had shocked himself. People were staring at him. He slowly put his hands to his side, and sat back down. A few agonizing minutes later, the chatter in the room had started again, “Dude?! What is wrong with you?” Hunk said in a hushed voice, Lance responded: “I have no idea.”


End file.
